


the animal shelter

by esperink



Series: prompt-tober [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character building, Gen, probably new title later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Oliver is bored. Very bored.fictober day 2: “People like you have no imagination.”





	the animal shelter

**Author's Note:**

> some original fiction this time!  
> featuring: my old OC Oliver because I’ve been wanting to get back to my OCs. and some background building and shiz.

Oliver was bored. The only other one home other than himself was one of his older sisters. His parents were out to a parent-teacher meeting, and his other two sisters were at a scouts meeting. The sister that was home, Sarah, was doing homework.

Oliver plopped himself down on the chair across from his sister and watched her do her homework for a bit before grabbing one of her pens. “Riptide,” he said, having recently read the series about teen demigods.

Sarah made a noncommittal noise.

Oliver frowned and waved the pen in front of her face.

She yanked it from his hand. “Stop playing with the pen,” she said.

“People like you have no imagination,” Oliver complained.

“I’m doing my homework,” Sarah said. “Go play outside or something.”

Oliver stuck his tongue out at her and stood up again. He decided to walk around outside. He ended up at a pet shelter. He very happily stared inside the window at the little cats and dogs. He hadn’t even known there was a pet shelter around here, but he was very pleased to have found it.

He had to go back home after a while, but he made sure to come back any time he had free time – he loved seeing the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver works at the animal shelter as an adult so I thought I'd write about him finding it.


End file.
